By conventional procedures, it is very tedious and time-consuming to fabricate thermoset composite parts and, therefore, expensive. By the utilization of this invention complicated composite parts can be fabricated with the use of expandable matrix materials by imparting the necessary compression pressure upon the composite material from within the mold as opposed to the conventional method of filing the mold cavity with all composite materials and leaving the mold slightly ajar upon the application of heat and, then, closing the mold to impart the needed pressure. Another method which has been conventionally used to impart needed pressure and heat is the use of an autoclave which is extremely inefficient from a standpoint of time and cost. This invention obviates the use of any of these inefficient conventional procedures to fabricate in low temperature thermoset composites.
Composites here referred to are the graphites (all forms), aramid materials (KEVLARS), glass fibers (all kinds), whether pre-preg or not. The mold material can be aluminum, steel, epoxy, glass fibers or other materials suitable for low-temperature molding.